evilfandomcom-20200215-history
Corrupting the Innocent
Corrupting the Innocent is term regarding a villain who ruined a person's innocence as means to sway them into pawns or minions. Overview Comparison With Acts of Destroying The Innocent Acts of Corrupting the Innocent can be compared with acts of Destroying the Innocent as both acts ruin the innocence of a character, usually a good person or at least someone with a child-like mentality. But whereas Destroying the Innocence is merely done as part of terrorism, demoralizing enemies/bystanders, or forcing his/her surviving victims to hate him/her and lead their lives in fear, Corrupting the Innocent is more often done for a more complex purpose: To sway a character into becoming the perpetrator's pawn and minion. More than often, these corrupted innocent people are eventually disposed of once they have failed or outlived his/her usefulness. In either way, this act invokes great feelings of anger and hatred by the public and marks a crossing the Moral Event Horizon. Like the Moral Event Horizon, acts of destroying the innocent can also insult or disgust other villains that witness this event, particularly more sympathetic ones. Much like acts of Destroying the Innocent, the impact on the perpetrator can result in their reputation invoking immense rage and fear in the public's heart, as this act alone may result in him becoming Pure Evil or, to a greater extent, a Master of Horror. Forms of Corrupting the Innocent NOTE: To differentiate between acts of Destroying the Innocent, acts of Corrupting the Innocent mainly focused on forced/pinned a character to the dark side. Various ways an evildoer corrupt innocent people to their side are: *Brainwashing innocent people into becoming slaves. *Turning innocent people against each other. *Persuading the hero to let his hatred and anger get the better of him. *Pitting the hero against someone he/she loves. *Training someone the wrong way (ex. taught him/her some form of spells/techniques which deemed forbidden/dangerous in the heroes/good guys' standard). Examples Anime and Manga *'Madara Uchiha' from Naruto: Destroyed Obito Uchiha's innocence by arranging Rin's death, turning him into the executor of his evil plan for years until his resurrection. *'The Raven' from Princess Tutu: He corrupted Mytho and later all the townspeople with his blood. *'Dr. Eggman' from Sonic X: He swayed Knuckles the Echidna against Sonic and Tails. *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' **'Marik Ishtar': He convinced Joey Wheeler against Yugi Muto as part of evil plan against Yugi and his past self and alter-ego Yami Yugi. **'Noah Kaiba': Brainwashes Mokuba Kaiba and turns him against his own brother Seto. Films Animation *[[w:c:villains:Screenslaver|'Evelyn Deavor' aka The Screenslaver]] from Incredibles 2: She hypnotized superheroes and world leaders in hopes of preventing the government from revoking the law against supers. *Lotso from Toy Story 3: He switches Buzz Lightyear to Demo mode where he turns bad and goes against his friends. *Turbo from Wreck-it Ralph: He hacks into Sugar Rush's codes and becomes its king, turning the game's true ruler, Vanellope into a glitch and locking all of the game's inhabitants' memories of her, convincing them to turn against Vanellope. Live-Action *'Terry Silver' from The Karate Kid, Part III: He convinces Daniel LaRusso to turn away from Mr. Miyagi and turn to him for training. *'Emperor Palpatine' from Star Wars: Seduced Anakin into the Dark Side with the promise of keeping Padme safe, ultimately transforming him into Darth Vader. Live-Action TV *'Ruby' from Supernatural: She manipulated Sam Winchester into drinking Demon Blood and using his psychic powers to kill Lilith and thus free Lucifer from Hell. Videogames *'Xehanort' from Kingdom Hearts: In the first game, his Heartless and Maleficent turn Riku into a Rival Turned Evil in order to steal his body. In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep, his original incarnation convinces Terra that it's okay to use the power of Darkness and made Ventus in order to make X-blade and turn into Vanitas. Then uses Ansem the Wise's own apprentices to overthrow him before turning them into Nobodies. *The Daedric Princes of Elder Scrolls have these abilities but the three who most use it are Sheogorath, Vaermina and Mephala. Sheogorath constantly edges others towards insanity, though those under his influence break-down emotionally not spiritually. Vaermina tries to destroy any purities she sees as she is repulsed by them in concept, leading the untouched to a state of abject wretchedness such as tempting them into cannibalism or retreating from civilization. Melphala is the most adept at this, looking for hints of fear, resentment or jealousy in otherwise happy well adjusted people and playing on those minor weak-points of personalities until they are all consuming - such as sabotaging a peace treaty and letting neighbors slaughter each-other in accusation or turning an isolated son of a Jarl into a sociopath who, one day will try to kill his father once his loneliness becomes an all-consuming isolation from humanity. Western Animation *'Yakone' from The Legend of Korra: He taught his sons Bloodbending in order to get revenge on the Avatar and Republic City. *'Sideshow Bob': He hypnotizes Bart Simpson into assassinating Krusty the Clown at the final show. *'Black Hat': His company sells Flowers of Pure Foulness that turn love into disgust. *'Slade': Believing Terra as potential pawn better than Robin, he uses her insecurities and desperation to control her powers to sway her against the Teen Titans. *'Freakshow': He corrupted Danny Phantom with brainwashing ability with his Crystal Ball Staff and have him performing various felonies under his bidding. *'Undergrowth': He corrupted Sam Manson into making her his daughter. *'The Omen': He manipulated Jack into believing he has failed his purpose as a samurai and attempted to have him commit seppuku. *'Aku': He corrupted Ashi after revealing that Ashi is Aku's biological daughter. *'Cartman': He manipulated Heidi Turner and stay with him and trick her into eating junk food turning her into a version of himself. *'Plankton': Has used mind control helmet on Bikini Bottomites and even King Neptune to turned them into his slave. This also resulting him become a serious threat to the ocean and beyond, considering how immense King Neptune's powers are. *'Arachnotaur': He possessed Jeff the Spider and made him take his anger out on Billy, Mandy, Grim, Velma Green, and all of the citizens of Endsville. *'Enchanted Girl': she manipulates Cassandra's emotions, by showing her past, and corrupts her mind so she will betray Rapunzel and take the moonstone for herself. and later convinces Cassandra to kill Rapunzel Quotes }} Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Tirek buttering up Discord S4E25.png|Tirek urges Discord to join him. Teen Titans Episode Betrayal.JPG|Slade telling Terra she has no friends anymore and to join him. Theodora Apple.png|Evanora have her sister Theodora become evil by eating the apple. Begin transformation.png|Aku corrupts Ashi after revealing that Ashi is his biological daughter. Evil Smile.jpg|Cassandra being corrupted by Enchanted Girl Disneyvillainkingcandycodes.jpg|Turbo/King Candy damaging Vanellope's code, thus corrupting the citizens of Sugar Rush. Category:Villainous Events Category:About Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Brainwashing Category:Mind-Breaking Category:Crimes